


Angel

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: Por cada uno de nosotros nace un alma que debemos proteger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reto: SongFic "Angel" - EXO Álbum MAMA

La brisa mueve las hojas de los árboles, en un baile tranquilo y parsimonioso que invita a quedarse a observar ese peculiar oleaje. Un par de ojos castaños lo hacen. Miran hacia esas hojas, hacia esas largas ramas que se balancean y se curvan. Ramas que tocan el cielo y parecen acariciar las pequeñas nubes que se dejan ver ahí arriba.

La brisa también es protagonista. Juega con el flequillo del muchacho y se acurruca en los pliegues y bordes del jersey a rayas que lleva puesto; en las arrugas del pantalón vaquero y en los huecos que quedan entre los dedos de unos pies descalzos.

El joven mueve un pie y este se hunde en la superficie llena de partículas de cristal. El mar de arena que se acerca a la orilla y se fusiona con el suave oleaje del océano que tiene frente a él. Mueve otro pie y siente la curiosa frescura de la arena. Deja que ambos se hundan en ella y una pequeña sonrisa se aloja en la comisura de los labios al mismo tiempo que sus ojos almendrados parecen brillar levemente.

De lejos, llega el sonido de las olas y las gaviotas surcando el firmamento. Más de fondo aún, las voces de unos niños hacen eco. El joven eleva la mirada hacia las nubes y cierra los ojos.

Entonces oye el susurro en el oído, el "Nos tenemos que marchar ya". Pero él no quiere. No. Él quiere quedarse. Seguir experimentando el frescor de la arena, oler el mar y sentir el salitre sobre la piel. Quiere poder quedarse en ese pequeño paraíso un poco más. No mucho, sólo lo suficiente para poder retenerlo en su mente antes de que se esfume y vuelva de nuevo ahí arriba.

"Vamos, Yixing." dice el susurro.

Un roce en la mano le hace abrir lo ojos. Cálido, suave, el contacto de un amigo, de un hermano que le muestra una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

Mira de nuevo hacia el mar. Olas y olas, suaves, de azul intenso, en su viaje a la arena marcada por pisadas de viandantes invisibles.

"¿Algún día los veré?" pregunta de repente. Ver a la gente, a los humanos, a esas personas que dejan pisadas más pequeñas, más grandes, más y menos profundas. Ver los rostros de los niños que escucha. Los dueños de los acordes de guitarra y voces que cantan en noches decoradas de hogueras en la arena.

"Un día, Yixing. Un día."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando menos te lo esperes."

Cierra los ojos una vez más y respira el olor del mar.

La tierra es preciosa, pero solitaria cuando posa los pies sobre ella, cuando la brisa le baja de su morada en el aire. Quiero ver a alguien, quien sea, aunque sólo sea por una vez.

"Paciencia."

La tiene. Demasiada. A veces muy poca. Pero espera y espera hasta que la persona que tiene que cuidar aparezca delante de él.

"Siempre, ¿no?".

"Supongo que sí." Y ahí hay otra sonrisa, que le anima y hace que quiera acurrucarse junto a él.

"¿Una carrera?"

"Sólo pies."

"Sólo pies"

Sonríe. Y a la de tres, respira y hunde el pie derecho en la arena.

 

***

 

_"Por cada uno de nosotros nace un alma que debemos proteger."_

Son palabras que se le repiten en la mente de tanto en tanto. Marcadas en la mente, en la piel, en la punta de los dedos. Palabras que pasan por delante de sus ojos al mirar hacia ese espejo de agua que le permite avistar el mundo de ahí bajo. Ese mundo tranquilo pero ajetreado, donde gente invisible para él se mueve continuamente.

_"Asusta, pero te acostumbras."_

Él sólo quiere poder verlo. Sentirlo al completo.

Ahí arriba la brisa también existe y hace balancear las delicadas flores de cristal del jardín que le rodea. Es un aire fresco, suave, con una fragancia familiar muy diferente al olor del mar. Ahí no hay el sonido de las olas al chocar contra la orilla, ni la espuma que forman. Tampoco está esa arena traviesa en la que poder hundirse. Hay silencio, mucho silencio. A veces el sonido de la voz de alguno de sus hermanos. Los más pequeños, con sus risas y sus gorjeos parecidos a los pájaros.

Pasa horas sentado ahí, observando y observando. Dejando pasar momentos intemporales. Ahí arriba no hay día y noche, sólo luz. Tranquilizadora, pacífica, un eterno día que le hace anhelar las noches marcadas por miles, centenares, millares de pequeñas motas de luz en el firmamento. Esas que ve cuando atraviesa el espejo y baja a la tierra, y vuelve a esa playa. Siempre el mismo lugar, como si el mundo no fuera más grande que esa suave curva en el mapa del planeta, con su acantilado y sus rocas y las pisadas de diferentes tamaños y formas marcadas en la arena. Como si estuviera esperando a que algo, alguien se presente en ese paisaje.

En soledad, a veces acompañado por la presencia tranquilizadora de su amigo, espera. Mira hacia el espejo, hacia esas estrellas, hacia el cielo unas veces despejado, otras lleno de nubes largas, estrechas, pequeñas, rizadas. Ve como el cielo se despierta con tonos morados y rojizos. Otras veces observa como el sol desaparece bajo las agitadas aguas dejando un camino de luz en su superficie.

Su amigo apenas dice nada, pero sus ojos reflejan mil sentimientos que no debería permitirse albergar. Son seres libres de tristeza, sin embargo sienten anhelo. Libres de la carga del dolor, pero al mismo poseedores de recuerdos que acompañan una eternidad. Hay anhelo en los ojos de su amigo, pero este desaparece cuando desvía la mirada hacia él.

Ambos se mantienen en silencio, mientras la brisa agita las flores y hace que se balanceen suavemente. Al otro lado del espejo, el mar es un caos. Gris, negro, azul oscuro. Olas y olas que rompen con furia, como una mente atormentada queriendo librarse de un dolor profundo.

Vuelve a mirar a su amigo y por un momento cree ver una pequeña mota de agua en su perfil.

Le pone una mano en el hombro y le sonríe. La mota desaparece, se esfuma.

Al otro lado del espejo, las aguas se relajan.

 

***

 

Le ve por primera vez en un día en que las gaviotas están en tierra. Caminan y caminan, altivas, majestuosas, sobre la arena húmeda. El mar ha vomitado miles de algas y algún trozo de madera oscurecida por la humedad. El firmamento está suave, limpio, nubes fuera y el sol brillando en lo que parece ser una mañana de primavera. Hace calor. Lo nota en la cara, en la manera en que la ropa se le pega más que de costumbre a la piel. Es una sensación curiosa, quizás un poco incómoda. La última vez que bajó, las hojas empezaban a dejar desnudos los árboles.

La intemporalidad de ahí arriba hace que cada viaje esté lleno de confusión. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, si un minutos o unas horas. Si un día o unos años. Es como estar suspendido en el tiempo mientras ese pequeño trozo de mundo muta y se transforma. Día, noche. Noche y día. Cuatro estaciones. Viento. Lluvia. Sol. Siempre el salitre en la piel, el olor inconfundible del mar. La arena húmeda, más, menos pisada. Llena a veces de toallas y castillos de arenas. Otras de algas como ese día. Ramas, tesoros, millares de conchas y algún que otro zapato perdido. El baile de las olas, la forma rocosa del acantilado y el vaivén de alguna embarcación.

Pero ese día hay algo más. Sus ojos perciben una silueta en el agua mientras a sus oídos llegan risas de lo alto del acantilado. Pero no es un sonido que retenga por mucho tiempo. El viento se ha levantado. Sopla fuerte, muy fuerte y las olas se estrellan con furia contras las rocas.

Él está allí. Su humano. Una cara, un rostro. Nariz, boca, ojos, brazos que se mueven en un intento de permanecer a flote.

Las olas parecen querer engullirlo, abrazarle y hacer que duerma bajo esas aguas que tantas caras muestran a lo largo del año.

Yixing se mueve rápido, veloz.

 _"Sólo pies."_ Recuerda por un momento.

Vuela. Deja que el viento le eleve, le guíe. Roza con los dedos de los pies la cresta de las olas y las sortea.

_"Siempre te gano."_

El rostro del humano desaparece por un momento. Sólo ve los brazos, que parecen haberse rendido. El sonido del mar se entremezcla con el de un grito.

Roza los dedos. Coge la mano. Tira de ella.

El rostro aparece de nuevo. Un cuello, unos hombros que rodea y abraza contra él. Humedad. Frío. Se eleva, se aleja y, por un momento, los ojos de ese humano se clavan en los de él y se cierran como dos pétalos de flores al anochecer.

Deja que el viento les lleve a la orilla y que la arena cubra sus pies al posarse sobre ella. El humano no dice nada. Los ojos se mantienen cerrados. El cuerpo sin movimiento alguno.

Yixing se muerde el labio, entre asustado y emocionado, y mira al chico.

_"No permitas que su aliento muera."_

Respira. Siente una pequeña corriente de aire al acercar el rostro al del humano y su corazón se tranquiliza. ¿Pero y si no despierta? Desea verle los ojos y sentir de nuevo esa mirada en él.

_"Un beso en los labios despertó a la princesa."_

Cuentos. Fábulas. A su amigo le encanta coleccionarlos.

Se inclina y posa los labios sobre unos con sabor a salitre.

 

***

 

La siguiente vez que le ve, las olas están tranquilas. Bailan suavemente hacia la orilla y reposan allí hasta que llegan las siguientes. Ha desaparecido el sabor salado de aquel contacto en los labios, pero no el recuerdo del frío, de la humedad, del calor y aquellos ojos que se abrieron y le dejaron ver un inesperado mundo.

El cielo está pintado de color ámbar, y perfilado contra el plano horizonte, hay una figura de espaldas. La reconoce al instante y un cosquilleo de emoción le recorre el pecho. Se acerca despacio. El otro no se mueve. Mira hacia el horizonte con mirada profunda mientras la suave brisa juega con las puntas de un pelo recogido en coleta y decolorado. Su perfil le deja percibir unos rasgos curiosos. Barbilla pronunciada, labios finos, nariz redondeada. Ojos que parecen buscar algo y cejas enarcadas en lo que parece un profundo ceño.

Es alto, mucho más que él. Una cabeza, dos. Piernas largas, brazos que cuelgan y manos que se esconden en un par de bolsillos. Pose pensativa. Yixing llega hasta su altura, con la curiosidad danzando por cada poro de piel. Es como ver algo precioso y emocionante. Una persona llena de matices, luces y texturas. De lunares y un tono moreno en la piel. De imperfecciones y perfecciones.

Está tan ensimismado observándole que apenas se da cuenta de que la otra persona le está mirando. Sus ojos se agrandan por un momento, los labios se separan. Yixing reacciona y sonríe, nervios en la comisura de los labios.

"Hola." dice simplemente.

"Hola." responde el otro, relajando el rostro.

El sol le baña de color dorado una mejilla. Sus ojos son del color del café.

 

***

 

"Me salvaste."

Es la primera frase que comparten después del saludo. Dos palabras.

Yixing se lleva una mano a la nuca y sonríe un poco más.

 

***

 

_"El día en que le encuentres, te sentirás el ser más afortunado. Habrás encontrado tu razón de ser."_

El humano se llama Yifan. Estaba jugando con sus amigos a tirarse desde el acantilado aquel día de tormenta. Un calambre en la pierna hizo que casi no hubiera un mañana más para él.

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

"Es un secreto." contesta con una sonrisa.

Yifan le mira directamente a los ojos y él se atreve a nadar en ellos.

 

***

 

Ahora, cada vez que baja, le encuentra en la playa. Unas veces sentado en la arena, otras sobre una roca en lo alto del acantilado, observando las olas estrellarse ahí abajo. Bravas. Peligrosamente hermosas.

"El mar me recuerda a ti. Si caigo, ¿volverás a salvarme?."

"Siempre."

 

***

 

Yifan está lleno de sonidos. De palabras en tono grave, risas y mímicas.

Está lleno de gestos. Muecas, miradas profundas, sonrisas amplias y pequeñas.

También está lleno de sensaciones. Frío, calor. Escalofríos. Sus manos producen un cosquilleo al rozarse, un calor al tocar con la punta de los dedos una pequeña porción de piel.

Está lleno de silencios. Profundos, cortos, largos. Palabras que se quedan en el aire. Palabras que esconden pensamientos que Yixing consigue entrever.

"Estás lleno de secretos, mi pequeño ángel de la guarda."

Ángel. Protector. Yifan es su humano y su misión es protegerle.

 

***

 

_"No dejes que se enamore. Es el sentimiento más hermoso y doloroso que los humanos pueden experimentar"._

Lu lo suele decir en esos momentos en que en las puntas de sus pestañas se acurrucan sentimientos que supuestamente ellos no experimentan.

Yixing no tiene miedo de que Yifan se enamore.

Tiene miedo de que quiera volver a dejar que las olas le abracen una segunda vez.

 

***

 

Yifan puede ocultarse con palabras. Sonreír y que su rostro brille. Cogerle de la mano y que en el pecho de Yixing algo aletee. Sin embargo, puede ver la verdad cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan.

No saltó porque fuera un juego.

 

***

 

Ahora el escenario no sólo es la playa. Hay paseos, calles estrechas y largas. Hay lluvia que cae sobre los toldos. Que repiquetea sobre cristales empañados de establecimientos. Es un mundo completamente nuevo, más de lo que nunca hubiera deseado.

Yifan le coge de la mano y le guía por esos lugares. Los coches pasan por su lado con conductores invisibles.

A veces, sólo a veces, cree ver la sombra de otras personas desdibujadas en el aire que desaparecen tan pronto como aparecen.

La playa, no obstante, sigue siendo su lugar favorito. Su refugio. El sonido del mar le canta nanas que le hacen cerrar los ojos con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Yifan. El olor le empapa la ropa, el pelo.

Yifan huele a mar, pero no lo suficiente para preocuparse.

 

***

 

El tiempo que pasa arriba es corto. Cada viaje que hace le deja intranquilo al no saber el tiempo que ha transcurrido.

La última vez dejó a un Yifan de mirada serena y pelo negro como la noche. Ahora lo tiene otra vez aclarado, como la primera vez. Bajo los ojos se han asentado marcas de cansancio. En el paseo, los árboles se han quedado sin hojas.

"Yixing" susurra Yifan con voz quebrada.

Se abrazan con fuerza bajo el cielo plagado de estrellas.

 

***

 

Yifan nunca le pregunta abiertamente cosas sobre él. Simplemente le coge de la mano y cierra los ojos.

Yixing no quiere soltársela. Nunca.

 

***

 

La segunda vez que posa los labios sobre los de Yifan, estos saben a algo dulce, agradable. La calidez de estos le hace deslizar los suyos lentamente para disfrutar de la sensación. Yifan le abraza, le estrecha contra él.

De fondo, las olas mueren en la orilla.

 

***

 

Lu está sentado a su lado. Le mira fijamente y se siente expuesto. Como si todos sus secretos estuvieran a la vista.

"Te has enamorado" le dice y por un momento aprecia tristeza en su tono de voz.

Una flor de cristal tintinea en el paisaje.

 

***

 

"¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar?"

Yixing se da la vuelta y mira a Lu. El amanecer crea sombras en su piel nacarada. En el aire, se siente el frescor de la tormenta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Morirá."

No dice nada. Es consciente de eso. De que Yifan vivirá. Envejecerá. Morirá. No, no quiere pensarlo. Algo le duele muy profundo al hacerlo. Le parte en dos por dentro. Un dolor cruel, desgarrador. Lo peor es que sabe que Lu lo siente, que su humano murió. Que nunca le abandonará.

"Lu."

"Quédate con él. Olvida el mundo de ahí arriba."

Una lágrima se desliza por la mejilla de Yixing.

"No, Lu..."

"Es lo mejor."

"Pero..."

"Corre, Yixing. Sólo corre o será demasiado tarde."

Yixing no le comprende.

"Corre."

Sólo le hace falta otro segundo para hacerlo y mover los pies.

 

***

 

"¡Yifan!" grita con fuerza al devolverle a la orilla completamente empapado. Él también lo está, la arena se le pega a la piel, a la ropa. Aparta el pelo mojado del rostro de Yifan y lo acuna entre sus dedos. Vuelve a llamarle.

No respira. No se mueve. Inerte. Sin vida. No, no, no. Eso no tenía que haber pasado otra vez. Estaba ahí para protegerle, para velar por él. Impedir que volviera a saltar.

Pega sus labios. Le da aire. Juega con las fuerzas que tiene para que vuelva a abrir los ojos pero estos permanecen cerrados.

"No, por favor."

Siente un contacto en el hombro. Es Lu. Lu. Lu. Lu que le abraza con fuerza mientras él siente que se va a romper.

Yifan. Yifan. Yifan.

"Velaré por ti, por ambos. Siempre." susurra Lu y Yixing sabe entonces qué tiene que hacer para recuperar a Yifan. Qué puede dar, sacrificar para que vuelva a abrir los ojos, volver a sentir esa mirada profunda y el calor de esas dedos al entrelazarse con los suyos.

Mira a Lu a los ojos y él asiente.

Yixing cierra los ojos y piensa en Yifan.

 

***

 

A veces echa de menos la ingravidez, el abrazo del viento, de la brisa, que le elevaba en el aire. A veces echa de menos a Luhan y las flores de cristal. Sus momentos de silencio y observación.

Pero entonces siente el calor del cuerpo junto a él, su sonrisa, y el anhelo se queda arrinconado. Aquello era el Cielo, el lugar en el que había nacido. Pero ahora su Cielo es esa playa, esas olas. Esas calles largas y estrechas, los miles de rostros que puede ver. Los sonidos, olores, texturas y colores.

Su Cielo es Yifan, quien le roza el rostro con un dedo y se inclina para besarle en un nuevo amanecer.


End file.
